Marry me
by s.otaku
Summary: Rin gets a call from her dad and he says that he needs 50,000 so Rin goes to look for a job and meets Len who asks her to marry him how will this complicated love story end up Please Read and Review (w)7


**(A/N) Hello there~ I know I know another story again?, yeah sorry but I just had to write it down before I forget it (w)**

**Anyway on with the story hope you like it by the way **

**Disclaimer-san: She doesn't own Vocaloid~**

**Rin's P.O.V**

"_Marry me…", he said_

"_Eh?...I-I c-can't "_

'_how did I get in this meeeesssss (A)'_

_**Wait..let's go back and rewind a bit to show you how this happened**_

-RINxLEN-

"Rin!~", a familiar voice said

"Mikuo!" , I replied as I smiled"

"go on a date with me tomorrow?~" , he said as he shot me a smile

"s-sure ... how about at the café near the entrance after work " , I said as I kissed him on the cheek and turned around to leave

**[THAT NIGHT]**

"_**RING RING!"**_

"_**BEEP"**_

"Hello?"

"Rin is that you?", a very familiar voice said

"D-dad! Why'd you call do you need something?!" , I exclaimed

"well actually…. Our business went bankrupt….And I need money…"

"….", I was silent

My dad had a paper business he would go and have lots of printers and such … I really loved watching him work … but now … he needs help … since my parents help me so much .

" I can give my salary it might be a bit … is that okay ?"

I asked biting my lip

Hoping it would be enough

" Thanks honey …. But …we need $50,000 dollars"

my jaw literally dropped , " fi-fifty thousand dollars ?!"

"I'm sorry if we're troubling you sweetie we can just-"

"N-no!" , I really didn't want my parents to get stressed , "I'll help , I'll get a new job or something that pays high , so don't worry guys and try not to stress yourself out " , I said in a assuring tone so that my father would at least calm down a bit

"Thanks Rin and don't worry we'll take care of ourselves , take care to okay ", he said

" okay dad " , I replied

Since that day I've still been searching for better jobs and I think a week has passed since then…. I did my best to help my parents pay and stuff but I wanted to help them more so I was hoping for a job that had a big pay…. I sighed and looked at a picture of my 'ex-boyfriend' , I stared at his perfect smile…

'but that's over now…', I reminded myself

I looked at the flier at my other hand

'I'll go tonight…', I said as my eyes slowly closed

**[7:00pm]**

I was finally here…..will I go in…

After a few minutes I decided to go I walked forward but I accidentally bumped into a drunk , "S-sorry!" , I quickly said as I ran in the club and bumped into someone again

"who?!-"

"S-sorry sir!" , I said cutting him off , I looked at the man whom I bumped into , he had a very serious face though he looked young around my age … he was tall and had flaxen hair tied into a ponytail and he also had nice blue eyes

"you! Are you the spie sent by the Utau company =.=" , he said

"Eh? Me?...ah! n-no! I'm here to get a job I have have my resume and everything…", I said a little bit in a panick

's-spie?! Really (O.O)'

"oh…",he said , " then let's talk somewhere else" , he led me to a hallway and at the end were a pair of golden doors he opened it and smirked, "I'm Len, Len Kagamine by the way , I'm the owner of VocaClub", he said

"ahh…okay a-anyway Len-sa-Eeeek!", I squeaked as he pushed me on the couch , " wh-wha!" , he put his head on my neck and his hand slowly went lower and lower

"S-STOP!", I screamed as I pushed him off

Len just looked at me with a disappointed face , " That was a test and you failed , in this club there will be many people doing things like that and also we don't want our customers screamed at" , he was about to turn to leave but I grabbed him by the sleeve , "w-wait please… I really need this job….", I said

"…what do you want from this job?.." , he turned to me with a serious face

"Money" , I said bluntly

"….." , he burst out in laughter

"pwahahahaha!" , after a few seconds he stopped and stared at me , "hmmm~ I like your straight forwardness~ and why does such a young girl like you want money? " , he said

" I-I have to help my parents pay off a debt…and I need $50,000 dollars…" ,I said as I looked down as if there was something interesting on the floor

He stared at me with a serious face, "…tell you what I'll pay you $50,000 dollars right now…if you take of your clothes in front of me now…"

I gaped at him…t-take of my clothes?!

I thought about all things possible of happening if I did or did not do it and I finally decided

I took of my ribbon first and my first button….then my second…then the third…

"stop…", he said as he put his coat over me

"…. I'm sorry but I still can't give you a job your too innocent …find a job somewhere-"

"Please!" , I practically threw myself on him , "please help me…"

He just stared at me eyes wide

"…marry me"

'wait what?"

"h-huh?"

"Marry me", he said , "I don't mean 'marry' for love I mean marry me for benefit , theres a girl I like…and let's just say she loves someone else…. I want to make her mine…and I'm willing to do anything..even make her jelous…of course I will pay you…I just need you for a few months or so…so what do you think?" , he said as he stared at me

'marry for 'benefits' …not love…'

"n-no…."

"What?" , he said as his eyes widened

"I-I don't want to marry for benefit…"

He stared at me with a frown , " do you realize this is a big opportunity , who knows you might not even get married in the future , who would marry someone with a big debt on their shoulders…"

His words struck me hard I remembered what happened with Mikuo when I told him about the debt…

"I….."

"I?" , he asked as he smirked and twirled a strand of my hair around his finger

"I-I'll do it…" I said as I looked at the ground

Len just chuckled and gave me a paper

" Good…don't worry I keep my word about paying you , meet me at that address tomorrow , don't be late~" , he said as he shot me a sexy smirk and turned around and left

I sighed , "what have I really gotten myself into now…."

**-RINxLEN-**

**Well that's it guys anyway so what did you think about the story did you like it **** w please review it would make me happy **

**Question of the chapter : what would you say if you were in Rin's place w **

**Anyway until next chapter/update guys~ (w)7**

**I love you all you readers out there! XD \(w)/**


End file.
